I Can Feel You
by bysJ
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol berbuat kesalahan sehingga ia harus sehilangan Baekhyun. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? *bad summary- -* *berasa parto* Chanbaek/Baekyeol fic. RnR... (CHAP3 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Can Feel You

Author : bysJ

Gendre : Romance(?), Fluff(?), Sad(?), Hurt(?)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Leght : 1 of ?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God and their parents. Plot and story idea punya pengarang aslinya. Aku disini cuma ngecover.

Warning : typo(s), **boys love, boy x boy, yaoi, **OOC

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

**NO COPY PASTE!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

WELL, HAPPY READING~~~

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan membelai wajah Baekhyun. Namja bermata sipit itu masih menatap bangku. Ia berusaha mengingat peristiwa asing yang sedang berkelebat dipikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa apa yang pernah terjadi dibangku taman ini. Tapi mana mungkin, ia baru pernah pergi ke tempat ini satu kali. Mana mungkin ia mempunyai kenangan yang berhubungan dengan bangku taman ini.

"Selalu seperti ini, merindukan seseorang yang tak jelas. Bagai merindukan hantu saja," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Merindukan seseorang, tanpa tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" tampak namja pendek bermata bulat berlari melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tak membalas telpon dan pesanku? Bagaimana jika kau tersesat?"

"Benarkah?" alis Baekhyun bertaut. Ia kemudian mengecek ponselnya. Dilayar ponselnya terdapat 6 pesan masuk dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab.

"Mianhae, aku mematikan nada dering ponselku," sahun Baekhyun dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

Namja bermata bulat itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ei, jangan marah!" Baekhyun merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Ck, untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mencubit pipi gembul milik namja bermata bulat itu. "Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Ya, appo" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba tawa Baekhyun terhenti. "Kyungsoo-ya, berbicara soal taman ini, dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku sedang berada disini?"

"Dulu, Kau sering menulis naskah novelmu itu disini." Jawab Kyungsoo spontan.

"Disini? Aku sering ke tempat ini? Bukankah kita baru pertama kali datang ke Korea?" alis Baekhyun bertaut. Ia semakin bingung.

"Ngg.. Sebenarnya, waktu liburan sekolah tingkat pertama, kita sering berlibur ke Korea. Tapi karena kau lupa ingatan, jadi ya begitu.." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya, saat ia pulang ke hotel nanti, ia harus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar menghapus dosanya karena telah berbohong.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam kecil, kemudian merangkul pundak sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang!"

"T-tapi Kyungsoo-ya, sebenarnya setelah aku pergi ketempat ini, perasaan tentang aku merindukan seseorang yang tak jelas itu semakin kuat. Aku bingung Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo bingung. Ia harus mencari kata yang tepat agar tidak salah bicara.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ya?"

"N-ngg itu.. Mungkin kau hanya merindukan Kris" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cengiran yang terlihat memaksa.

"Bukan, ini bukan tentang Kris. Aku merindukan entah siapa orangnya, tapi ah kepalaku jadi berdenyut," Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu berpikir tentang hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Kajja kita pulang!"

Park Chanyeol seorang pemuda yang mempunyai pahatan nyaris sempurna tengah berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang terletak dibawah pohon sakura. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bangku tersebut. Didudukinya bangku yang menyimpan kenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Baekhyun.." bibir tebal lelaki itu bergumam memanggil satu nama yang sangat berarti baginya. Bayang-bayang tentang seseorang yang ia sebut namanya tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Bagaimanapun juga namja itu pernah menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Namja yang tiba-tiba hadir saat dirinya merasa hidupnya sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Membuatnya tertawa saat dirinya merasa gundah. Menuntunnya saat ia kehilangan arah. Bahkan ia sendiri banyak belajar dari cara mengartikan apa itu hidup yang sesungguhnya. Tapi karena kebodohannya sendiri, namja itu pergi. Meninggalkan rasa yang menyiksa dan menyesekkan hati. Perlahan menorehkan luka yang semakin susah untuk disembuhkan. Meninggalkan rindu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan. Apakah ini salah satu ganjaran dari Tuhan akibat apa yang pernah ia perbuat untuk namja yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering membuyarkan lamunannya. Saat manik hitam miliknya menangkap siapa yang sedang memanggilnya, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Namja jalang, mau apa lagi dia?" Chanyeol segera menekan tombol merah dan melepas baterai ponselnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduk miliknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen miliknya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur hotel berukuran king size itu. Baekhyun hanya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan kota Seoul. Dari lantai 15 hotel ini, kita bisa melihat jelas Namsan Tower. Terlihat sangat indah, apalagi dimusim semi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan menambah beberapa hari dari waktu liburan yang kita sepakati," Ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Spontan Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari posisinya yang tadinya tertidur kini menjadi terduduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. "Mwo? tidak tidak. Aku tidak setuju."

"Kenapa? Sepertinya aku menyukai Seoul. Udara disini lebih hangat daripada Jepang. Yah, walaupun bunga sakura disini tidak sebagus di Jepang, tapi aku sangat menyukai berada disini. Jebal Kyungsoo-ya," Baekhyun mulai memasang wajah puppy eyes andalan miliknya.

"Tetap aku tidak setuju."

"Kalau kita cepat-cepat pulang ke Jepang, rasa rinduku kepada Kris sama saja tidak terobati," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suruh kekasihmu itu sering berlibur ke Jepang." Suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terenyak. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang asli orang korea, tapi karena orang tua mereka sama-sama bekerja di Jepang mereka pun akhirnya pindah untuk mengikuti orang tua mereka. Mereka akhirnya bertemu pada saat mereka duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama dan memutuskan untuk bersahabat sampai sekarang. Semenjak masuk universitas, prestasi mereka semakin menjulang dan mereka berdua mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar ke negeri gingseng. Dengan senang hati mereka menerima tawaran tersebut. tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka pulang kembali ke Jepang. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun jadi lupa ingatan. Akhirnya ia dijodohkan dengan Kris. Karena Baekhyun merupakan anak yang penurut, akhirnya ia menerima perjodohan tersebut. Lambat laun ia bisa menempatkan kris untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris adalah kekasih dari Baekhyun. Ia bekerja sebagai salah satu meneger dari dapartemen store yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Kris adalah lelaki yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia memiliki paras yang nyaris mendekati sempurna dengan rahang tegas serta mata elang yang sanggup membuat wanita mana saja akan luluh hanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

Baekhyun datang ke korea berniat untuk bertemu dengan Kris, sekedar melepas rasa rindu akibat setengah tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi karena Baekhyun baru pertama datang ke Korea makanya ia meminta sahabatnya untuk ikut menemaninya. Karena Kyungsoo yang maniak jalan-jalan, akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran menggiurkan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku bosan ingin jalan-jalan disekitar hotel," Baekhyun tengah memakai sepatu kets miliknya.

"Aku mengantuk, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menguap lebar-lebar dan menarik selimut agar menutupi setengah badannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan pergi sendiri,"

"Yasudah, sore nanti kau sudah harus kembali."

"Siap bos!" Baekhyun memberi hormat layaknya seorang polisi kepada atasannya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat aksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepas kebosanan dengan pergi ke taman hotel. Ia memilih untuk duduk pada ayunan yang ada disitu. Ia melihat dua bocah kecil tengah membuat istana dari pasir. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun menghampiri ke dua bocah yang rupanya nyaris sama tersebut.

"Annyeong, kalian sedang apa?" sapa Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

Melihat itu kedua bocah yang sedang bermain pasir mendongkakkan kepalanya. Bocah yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh yang satunya sudah hampir beranjak pergi. Mereka nampaknya ketakutan. Tapi Baekhyun segera menahannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian."

"Ngg, tapi kata Eomma, kalau ada orang asing yang tidak dikenal menghampiri kita. Kita tidak boleh meresponnya." Kata bocah yang tubuhnya lebih besar.

"Ah begitu? Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya sedang bosan lalu berjalan-jalan disekitar taman ini. Aku bukan penculik, bukan juga penjahat."

"Tapi tetap saja kami tidak mengenalmu," Jawab bocah itu lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berkenalan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sedang berlibur di Seoul. Lalu kau?"

"Aku Bae Sunggyu, dan kakaku Bae Sungmin." jawab bocah bertubuh kecil.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sunggyu, dan kau Sungmin." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ne hyung, aku juga." Sunggyu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang ompong pada bagian depan.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja hyung!"

Akhirnya kedua bocah laki-laki itu menerima kehadiran Baekhyun. Walaupun awalnya Sungmin sedikit takut, tapi Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia bukan orang jahat. Mereka pun akhirnya bermain. Membuat istana pasir, bermain ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, dan segala permainan yang ada pada taman hotel tersebut.

"Sungmin, kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedang berada di dalam hotel."

"Oh, kalian mau es krim?"

"Mau hyung!" jawan Sunggyu paling semangat.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Lalu, kalian tahu kita akan membelinya dimana?"

"Disebrang hotel ada supermarket. Kita bisa membelinya disana." Kata Sungmin.

"Ah begitu, yasudah kajja!" Baekhyun merangkul dua bocah itu yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang Baekhyun. Mereka lalu menyusuri sisi kanan hotel dan menyebrang jalan.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Mengapa namja sialan itu menelponnya lagi? Apa dia tidak bosan menyakiti hatinya terus? Ia benci karena Luhan hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelarian. Entah disaat dia sudah bosan dengan lelaki lain, atau mungkin hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan materinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Luhan tidak betul-betul mencintainya, tapi entah seperti magnet. Ia pun tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Luhan. Ia bahkan sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada Luhan. Uang, bahkan hatinya. Ia seperti terhipnotis sihir yang dimiliki Luhan. Entah chanyeol sadar atau tidak.

Suara perut Chanyeol menginterupsinya untuk berhenti memikirkan tingkah laku tak menyenangkan Luhan. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin. Chanyeol berdecak. Disitu hanya terdapat dua botol minuman soda, satu kaleng soju, dan 3 botol air mineral. Ia mengambil satu botol air mineral dan meminumnya. Setidaknya cara itu cukup berhasil mendinginkan kepalanya yang sempat tersulut emosi akibat ditelpon Luhan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke bawah mencari makanan instan yang bisa ia masak dirumah. Ia masih bisa memasak ramen atau pasta. Jadi tidak perlu membeli atau memesan makanan lagi.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di supermarket samping apartemennya. Ia memilih untuk memasak pasta, karena rasa kesukaan mie ramennya sudah habis. Setelah memasukkan saus khusus untuk pasta, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jajaran lemari pendingin berniat mengambil minuman soda untuk persediannya dirumah. Tapi matanya menangkap tempat es krim yang letaknya disamping lemari pendingin. Hatinya pun bergetar. Ia ambil es krim rasa strawberry. "Baekhyun.." lagi-lagi nama itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir tebal miliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol memasukkan dua buah es krim dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Tak lupa ia mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman soda kesukannya. Setelah semua kebutuhannya lengkap, ia pun membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Ini kembaliannya tuan, selamat datang kembali." Sahut penjaga kasir sambil menyerahkan kembalian beserta bon belanja.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu membawa barang belanjaannya menuju pintu keluar. Bertepatan dengan itu muncul seorang namja dengan dua orang bocah kecil yang ia gandeng. Jantung Chanyeol hendak melompat keluar ketika menyadari wajah namja tersebut nyaris sama dengan namja yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kantung belanja yang sedari tadi ia pegang sudah jatuh mendarat pada lantai supermarket. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Byun B-baekhyun.." lirih Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar.

"Byung Baekhyun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil baekhyun pun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. "Ne?"

"Byun Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu!" Chanyeol langsung berhamburan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah maaf tuan anda siapa? s-sesak t-tuan!" menyadari bahwa orang yang dipeluknya kesesakkan, ia pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah lepas dari pelukan namja asing didepannya, Baekhyun segera membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat pelukan yang terlalu erat tadi. "Maaf anda siapa? Anda sungguh tidak sopan, memeluk orang asing yang tidak dikenal." Suara Baekhyun terdengar terengah-engah entah menahan marah atau kesulitan bernafas akibat pelukan tadi.

"Baekhyun.. aku sangat merindukanmu"

DEG

Suara namja ini seperti tidak asing ditelinga Baekhyun. Tapi ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ngg maaf tuan. Saya tidak mengenal anda. Lebih baik singkirkan badan tuan, karena saya ingin lewat."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Nama namja ini memang seperti tidak asing ditelinganya. Tapi semakin ia pikirkan, semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. Baekhyun akhirnya berdecak. "Tentu saja tuan kita memang tidak saling mengenal. Saya sama sekali tak mengenal Anda. Saya tidak pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya. Ini pertemuan pertama saya dengan anda."

"T-tapi, kita dulu…"

"Cukup tuan! Waktukku sudah cukup terbuang demi meladeni anda yang tiba-tiba memeluk saya, Mengaku merindukan saya, lalu sekarang apa? Mengaku bahwa dulu kita memang sepasang kekasih? Ck, itu candaan lama. Kalau begitu tuan, saya permisi." Baekhyun langsung menggandeng dua bocah kecil yang sedari tadi hanya bengong menyaksikan perdebatan kecil dua namja yang perbedaan tingginya sangat kontras, Sedikit menubrukan bahu sempitnya pada lengan kanan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju tempat penjualan es krim. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir, apa Baekhyun sangat marah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengenalinya? Tidak mungkin ia salah orang. Ia sangat mengenal seperti apa sosok Baekhyun. Matanya, bibirnya, tubuhnya, cara berjalannya, tatapannya, bahkan aroma tubuhnya. Chanyeol sangat mengenal bagaimana rupa dan sifat Baekhyun.

Sedangkan di dalam supermarket, Baekhyun terus merutukki namja jangkung yang baru bertemu dengannya. Ia heran kenapa namja jangkung itu belum beranjak dari sini. Sebaliknya, namja jangkung itu malah menunggu di depan supermarket. Baekhyun bisa lihat jelas bagaimana namja itu berdiri dengan gelisah lewat kaca tembus pandang supermarket tersebut.

Setelah membelikan Sungmin dan Sunggyu es krim yang diinginkan mereka, Baekhyun dan dua bocah laki-laki itu pun keluar. Benar saja, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit ketus.

"Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol mulai mengenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun cukup kuat.

"Penjelasan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku, atau akan berteriak maling." Baekhyun berusaha berontak, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup besar untuk melepaskan genggaman milik namja yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli,"

"Baekhyun hyung, ayo kita pulang,"

Mendengar itu, genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sedikit mengendur. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan namja dihadapannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Baekhyun mengelus surai tipis milik Sunggyu. Sunggyu kelihatannya sudah mulai kelelahan. Akhirnya ia menggendong tubuh kecil Sunggyu di punggungnya. Ia lalu menggandeng tanggan Sungmin dan mulai meninggalkan supermarket itu. Untung Saja lelaki jangkung aneh itu tidak berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah. Ia masih tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Ia yakin sekali itu Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa? Apa Baekhyun lupa ingatan? Ia mengerang frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang meliliti bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang Chanyeol sayang." Namja berambut keemasan itu mendekati chanyeol. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dingin.

"aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar." Luhan berusaha menggapai bibir milik Chanyeol. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghindar.

"Langsung pada tujuan utamamu, Luhan" Chanyol melepaskan tangan luhan dari lehernya, ia mendesah sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memintamu membelikan ponsel keluaran terbaru. Kau tahu, bentuk ponsel itu sangat elegan ditambah kecanggihannya dalam memproses data. Aku sangat ingin mempunyainya, tapi sayang uangku tidak mencukupi,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Humm," Luhan berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil kaleng soju, membukanya, lalu meneguknya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Amarah sudah berada diubun-ubun. Ia menghampiri luhan yang tengah meneguk sojunya. Diambil paksa botol soju itu dan dihempaskannya kesembarang arah. Wajahnya merah padam, nafasnya sudah memburu.

"Luhan, tolong angkat kakimu dari sini!" ucap Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menahan teriakkannya.

"Mwo? kau tidak bisa seenaknya Park Chanyeol," Luhan meringis. Bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat tarikan paksa saat ia tengah meminum sojunya. Akibatnya, mulut kaleng soju yang sedikit tajam menggoreskan luka pada bibir Luhan.

"Seenaknya apa? Ini apartemenku. Jadi tolong segera angkat kakimu dari sini!"

"Cih, kau sudah mulai berani Park Chanyeol!" Luhan berniat menampar tapi sudah lebih dahulu ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Aku sudah muak dengan semua tipu dayamu itu, namja jalang. Sudah memorotiku, memutuskanku seenak jidatmu, lalu sekarang kau dengan tak tahu malu memintaku membelikanmu barang yang kau inginkan? Cih, keterlaluan." Chanyeol meludah tepat diwajah Luhan. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada rasa yang dulu sempat ada. Rasa itu sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu duniawi yang dibangun sendiri oleh Luhan.

"NAMJA BIADAB!" pekik Luhan tak tertahankan. Ia marah karena merasa harga dirinya direndahkan oleh mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI, JALANG!" Chanyeol pun ikut berteriak, menampilkan urat-urat yang perlahan puncul disekitar pelipis dan jidatnya. Tanggannya sudah mengepal sejak tadi. Ingin sekali ia tonjok wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Luhan segera membersihkan wajahnya, kemudian memakai pakaiannya dihadapan Chanyeol. "Well, aku pergi sekarang. Tapi ingat Park Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa jauh dariku. Kau akan selalu terikat denganku." Luhan menyeringai. Tubuhnya kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot. Disitu, ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bukan karena ia kehilangan Luhan, tapi ia hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya. Mungkin dengan menagis, rasa sakit itu bisa sedikit berkurang. Karena terlalu banyak menangis, perlahan-lahan Chanyeol pun mulai memasuki pulau mimpinya.

_Bersambung…_

Wohoooooooo~ well, ini hasil dari kepenatan menunggu koneksi modem yang sedang ada gangguan belakangan ini. Dan sumpah itu bikin aku suntuk -_- berasa gapunya nyawa. Akhirnya jadi dah kek begini. Sebenarnya ini cerita aslinya aku angkat dari novelnya Risna Utami dengan judul yang nyaris sama I Can Feel You Oppa. Hihi, aku cover ulang dengan pairing favorite aku. untuk pemilihan kata aku pakai kata-kataku sendiri. Tapi untuk beberapa adegan, aku ngikutin seperti apa yang ada di novelnya. Untuk yang udh baca novelnya, bisa merasakan efek kesamaannya(?)

Well, don't forget to RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Can Feel You

Author : bysJ

Gendre : Romance(?), Fluff(?), Sad(?), Hurt(?)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Leght : 1 of ?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God and their parents. Plot and story idea punya pengarang aslinya. Aku disini cuma ngecover.

Warning : typo(s), **boys love, boy x boy, yaoi, **OOC

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

**NO COPY PASTE!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

WELL, HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri trotoar jalan untuk sampai ke halte bus. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Tuhan, aku telat sekarang!" ia sekarang sudah berlari-lari kecil. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika kaki-kaki pendeknya menapaki area halte bus. Hari ini ada tes yang sangat penting. Jika ia tidak mengikuti tes tersebut, maka nilainya akan berkurang dan otomatis, ia akan diusir kembali ke Jepang.

Ponselnya Baekhyun berdering. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia angkat telpon tersebut.

"Hallo, ya! Baekhyun, dimana kau?"

"Di halte bus," jawab Baekhyun sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya yang sempat terlepas saat ia berlari-lari tadi.

"Mwo? jam berapa sekarang? Kau masih menunggu bus? Ah berdoa saja semoga guru Cho memperbolehkanmu mengikuti tes."

"Aish, yasudah tutup telponmu, kau semakin membuatku terlambat." Kyungsoo hanya cekikikan kemudian mematikan sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai keruangan tes dengan nafas satu-satu. Dia telat lima belas menit dari jadwal yang ditetapkan guru Cho. Semoga saja kali ini guru Cho berbaik hati mengijinkannya mengikuti tes. Selama ini Baekhyun memang tergolong mahasiswa rajin. Selalu mengerjakan tugas dan dikumpulkan tepat waktu. Kalau sampai guru Cho tidak mengizinkannya masuk, itu sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini?

Krieet~

Pintu ruangan tes terbuka perlahan-lahan. Saat sosok Baekhyun mulai menampakkan dirinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menepuk jidat merutukki kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Semua mahasiswa termasuk guru Cho menoleh kepada sosok Baekhyun yang sedang memasang cengiran bodoh di pintu masuk.

Guru Cho menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menatap sosok Baekhyun dari balik kacamata plusnya itu. "Jam berapa sekarang tuan Byun?"

"Ngg.. Anu.. Jam 08.15," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu, jam berapa sebenarnya tes dimulai?" guru Cho mengangat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah yang tiba-tiba mendadak keras seperti batu. "Jam 08.00,"

"Well, kau bisa keluar sekarang." guru Cho kembali pada aktivitanya semula, mengawasi mahasiswa yang sedang mengikuti tes.

"Tapi.. guru Cho…" Baekhyun memasang wajah puppy eyes andalannya. Kyungsoo hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Keluar sekarang juga karena kau menganggu pelaksanaan tes, tuan Byun." Ekspresi guru Cho tiba-tiba mendingin. Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Walapun sedikit kesal, tapi daripada ia ditimpa dengan berbagai ocehan panjang milik guru Cho.

Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri. Kalau kemarin dia tidak menonton anime jepang sampai larut malam, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tak terasa, kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju taman dibelakang. Taman ini nampak sepi sekali. Mungkin hanya ada dirinya. Sepertinya, tempat ini cocok dijadikan tempat pelampiasan kekesalan terhadap guru Cho yang seenak jidat tidak memperbolehkannya mengikuti tes hanya karena terlambat 15 menit.

"Siaaaaaalaaan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menendangi bak sampah yang ada didepannya.

Seketika itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia menoleh kea rah kanan. Benar saja, tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang, tepatnya dibawah pohon, seorang lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan antara dingin dan tidak suka. Tangan kanan lelaki itu terluka. Darah segar masih terlihat menetes. Melihat itu Baekhyun jadi merinding.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, hendak bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu di taman yang sepi seperti ini dengan luka ditangan kananya. "Ngg.. Permisi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri?" jawab lelaki itu masih dengan ekpresi yang sama. Datar, dingin, dan tidak suka.

"A-Aku.. Sedang…" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, lelaki itu sudah hampir beranjak pergi.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun segera meraih tangan kanan lelaki dingin itu. Tapi langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya lelaki itu ketus.

"Hey! Kenapa tanganmu bisa seperti ini? Kau habis berkelahi?" Baekhyun mencari-cari sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa. Dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, sapu tangan ada gunanya juga. Ia lalu mengikatnya pada punggung telapak tangan lelaki itu. "Nah kalau seperti ini, pendarahannya bisa berhenti. Kau, segera lah ke ruang kesehatan. Bersihkan lukamu dengan segera, nanti kalau sudah infeksi, tanganmu bisa diamputas."

"Aku tidak peduli, itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab lelaki itu sambil membuka ikatan yang berada di telapak tangannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ya! Namja tak tahu berterima kasih! Kudoakan tanganmu segera diamputasi! Kalau bisa kau cepat-cepat mati!" teriak Baekhyun geram. Ia emosi karena niat baiknya diacuhkan oleh lelaki dingin yang tak jelas asal-muasalnya tadi.

Tapi pria itu tidak mempedulikan sumpah serapahnya Baekhyun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan universitas dan hilang diujung koridor.

.

.

.

"Ck, hari sial"

"Waeyo? Jangan cemberut begitu hanya karena kau tidak mengikuti tes. Aku yakin guru Cho itu baik. Jadi tunggu saja, pasti dia akan menghubungimu untuk mengikuti tes susulan." Kyungsoo merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Bukan itu." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, ada seorang namja yang kutemukan di taman belakang. Tangannya penuh luka,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak tahu maksud pembicaran Baekhyun. "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku berniat menolongnya. Tapi dengan sombongnya ia menolaku secara mentah-mentah." Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Kau tahu Baekhyun, aku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku juga percaya kalau benci itu bisa jadi cinta. Jadi…"

"Jadi kau menuduhku menyukai namja sombong itu?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri yang berbicara seperti itu," Kyungsoo tertawa melihat respon Baekhyun yang dengan cepat masuk kedalam perangkapnya.

"Kau selalu bisa Kyungsoo," Baekhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyusul sehingga mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Well, mau kau apakan namja sombong itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi dari tatapan matanya dia seperti sedang putus asa. Mungkin kehilangan orang tuanya, bisa juga baru putus cinta." Baekhyun terlihat sedang menerka-nerka, apa yang telah terjadi pada lelaki jangkung itu.

"Momentum yang sangat pas,"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan menyaksikan drama dalam kehidupan nyata,"

"Kyungsoo.. Jangan memulai.."

"Siapa yang memulai? Aku akan ikut bahagia jika kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu kembali,"

"Kyungsoo.. aku membencimu!" Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bisa mengimbanginya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal membiarkan tangan kyungsoo merangkul pundaknya.

"Kajja! Aku lapar…"

Mereka pun berjalan melewati koridor menuju kantin yang letaknya sudah terlihat oleh mereka.

.

.

.

Lelaki jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi besi tanpa memperdulikan bagian punggung dan bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Kebetulan kelas sedang sepi. Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Pikirannya sedang kacau, begitu juga hatinya. Raganya hidup tapi hatinya mati. Semenjak peristiwa itu, saat kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

_Sekarang langit kota Seoul sedang berwarna kelabu, dengan kata lain, sekarang sedang mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Di tepi sungai Han, Chanyeol sedang mondar-mandir gelisah. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam. Kakinya yang pegal dan kesemutan, semuanya ia abaikan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan. Ia takut, kekasihnya itu terjebak hujan, atau mungkin kehujanan. Tapi pikiran itu terhapuskan, seiring dengan munculnya namja cantik yang tengah menjinjing payung ungu._

_ "Kau baik-baik saja kan Lu? Kenapa pesan dan telponku tak kau jawab?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul kekasih yang daritadi ia tunggu._

_ "Mian, baterai ponselku habis," jawab Luhan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kekasihnya._

_ "Waeyo Lu?" Chanyeol hanya bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak menjawab pesan dan telponnya, bersikap dingin, bahkan menolak rangkulannya._

_ Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin kita berakhir."_

_ Tawa Chanyeol pecah. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu akan bercanda disiang kelabu. Tapi didalam hatinya, perasaannya makin tidak menentu. "Maksudmu Lu?"_

_ "Aku ingin kita putus, Chanyeol." Jawab Luhan penuh keyakinan._

_ Mendengar itu hati Chanyeol seolah teriris. Kakinya terasa sudah tidak menapaki bumi lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut. Mulutnya bungkam, sama sekali tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. _

_ "Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Luhan hendak pergi, tapi tangannya dicegah oleh Chanyeol._

_ "Waeyo Lu? Apa salahku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. _

_ "Aniyo, aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi." Jawab Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol._

_ "Maksudmu apa dengan kita sudah tidak cocok? Tolong Lu, jawab dengan jelas."_

_ "Kita memang sudah tidak cocok, Chanyeol. Jalan pikiran kita berbeda."_

_ "Katakan Lu, katakanan dimana letak perbedaannya. Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya dari awal." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Luhan agar mencabut kembali kata-katanya._

_ "A-aku… Chanyeol jebal.. Kita memang sudah tidak bisa bersama. Kau dan aku sudah tidak cocok. Kau tak bisa mengerti itu, Chanyeol. Jadi aku mohon, lupakan aku." Luhan mulai pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol._

_ Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tangannya kembali dicekal. "Apa lagi?" Chanyeol menatap lekat bola mata hitam kecoklatan milik Luhan. Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata namja cantik itu. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol._

_ "Lu, kumohon. Pertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu itu." _

_ Luhan melepas(lagi) cengkraman Chanyeol. "Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Jadi tidak ada yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi. Aku pergi." Sosok Luhan pun menghilang dari pandangan._

_ Tubuh Chanyeol gemetar. Ia sudah tibak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia luruh ke tanah. Perlahan-lahan air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis tanpa isakan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan terluka._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di koridor gedung sambil sesekali cekikikan. Baekhyun terlihat tertawa melihat candaan Kyungsoo. Belum lagi ekspresi yang ada pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melawak, tapi ekspresinya benar-benar datar. Itu hal yang sedari tadi ia tertawakan.

DUGH

"Aish.." Baekhyun meringis karena bahunya disenggol dengan keras.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membuat lawakan kepada Baekhyun, menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namja yang tadi menyenggol Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ringisan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Berhenti Kau!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Namja yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tercengang karena namja itu adalah namja sombong yang pernah ia temukan di taman belakang. Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan namja itu dan memeriksanya.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa lukanya jadi infeksi begini? Semoga tidak cepat diamputasi. Ayo ikut!" Baekhyun menarik lengan namja yang berada dihadapannya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat namja mungil yang berada didepannya. Kenapa ia masih saja peduli, sementara dirinya sendiri bersikap acuh-tak. "A-aku… Lepas!" Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

"Haish, kau jangan membantah. Cukup ikuti kemana aku pergi, arra?" Baekhyun menariknya paksa.

"Eh, mau kemana kalian?" Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah menghilang diujung koridor. "Cih, mentang-mentang sudah dapat namja baru, aku dilupakan. Sama sekali tidak asik."

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai." Ucap Baekhyun setelah merekatkan perban yang membalut tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan plester.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah namja cantik yang baru saja mengobati lukanya. Wajahnya nyaris sempurna dengan mata mungil berwarna coklat gelap, dagu runcing, serta bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami.

"Hey!" Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang dari tadi menatapnya dalam diam.

"A-aku pergi," Chanyeol gelagapan karena ketahuan basah sedang menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencekal tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya duduk kembali pada kursi di ruang kesehatan.

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja sesukamu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi karena Chanyeol hanya menatap tangan Baekhyun tanpa ada tanda-tanda membalasnya, terpaksa Baekhyun sendiri yang harus bertindak. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, seolah-olah mereka sedang bersalaman. Chanyeol meringis sakit karena lukanya belum sembuh betul, tapi sudah digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Well, siapa namamu tuan angkuh?" Baekhyun tertawa nista akibat apa yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang sakit akibat genggaman Baekhyun.

"Kalau patah hati tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri memang ada gunanya? Yang ada malah merugikan dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol tersentak. Darimana namja mungil ini mengetahuinya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat respon Chanyeol. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu. Semua orang yang melihatmu seperti ini akan langsung tahu kau sedang patah hati."

Tiba-tiba posen Baekhyun berdering.

"Ne Kyungsoo?"

"_Kau dimana? Guru Cho mencarimu?"_ pekik Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana.

"Ngg.. Diruang kesehatan.. Memangnya ada perlu apa guru itu denganku?"

"_Tesmu dilakukan ulang hari ini. Guru Cho sudah menunggumu diruangannya."_

Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku sudah mengiranya sejak kemarin. Guru Cho itu memang menyebalkan, mempermainkan mahasiswa rajin sepertiku. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan tes ulang dari kemarin? Kenapa harus sekarang? Membuang-buang waktu saja."

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti orang sibuk Baekhyun-ah? Atau jangan-jangan…." _

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"_Kau bersama namja jangkung tadi? Woaa.. apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya? Dia menembakmu? Ceritakan ceritakan!" _

Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Kemudian melihat Chanyeol dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol kemudian kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke indra pendengarannya.

"Dengar ya Do Kyungsoo, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Aku hanya merawat lukanya, itu saja. Dan sekarang, arah pembicaraanmu ini semakin lama semakin ngawur. Aku bisa telat kalau seperti ini."

"_Okay, jadi siapa nama namja itu?"_

"Tidak sekarang Kyungsoo. Akan aku matikan sambungan telponnya. Annyeong!" buru-buru Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telpon dari Kyungsoo. Semakin lama, sahabatnya itu semakin mirip tukang gosip.

"Ngg.. Chaan…."

"Chanyeol.."

"Ah ne, Chanyeol. Ngg begini, aku ada urusan sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?" Baekhyun mengambil tas punggungnya dan mulai memakainya.

"Siapa yang membutuhkanmu?" jawab Chanyeol ketus

Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol. Ia seperti tidak percaya respon yang diberikan namja dihadapannya. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih tuan angkuh."

"Buat apa aku berterima kasih." Kali ini Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan santai.

Baekhyun mulai geram. "Cih, kalau begitu aku menyesal telah mengobati lukamu!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu. Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menarik tanganku,"

Perkataan Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan namja ini. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu baik hati, sampai-sampai mau mengobati luka namja yang tidak ia kenal ini. Baekhyun mendesis, "Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena namja itu masih memperlakukannya dengan sangat ketus, padahal ia sudah berbaik hati mengobati lukanya. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berdoa agar tangan namja bersurai hitam legam itu segera diamputasi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendiri. Langkahnya bergema dilantai koridor. Gedung universitas masih sepi, karena sekarang masih pagi. Perasaannya cerah dan hangat seperti mentari yang bersinar di pagi ini. Tiba-tiba bola matanya menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini selalu membuatnya penasaran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki jangkung, Park Chanyeol. Perlahan kaki-kaki kurusnya berjalan mendekati namja yang berjarak tiga meter didepannya.

"Ya, namja angkuh! Bagaimana keadaan lukamu?"

"Kau lagi. Apa pekerjaanmu sehari-hari adalah menguntit orang?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang menusuk manik mata Baekhyun.

"Aniyo. Kau rupanya terlalu percaya diri, Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu?" kini tatapan Chanyeol sedikit melunak. Tatapannya tidak sedingin ketika pertemuan pertama mereka. Melihat itu, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Lelaki disampingnya ini sebenarnya baik yang kebetulan sedang patah hati. Tapi ia menggunakan sifat angkuh dan dinginnya sebagai tameng agar perasaan sakit yang diakibatkan patah hatinya, tertutupi.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Jadi sekalian saja kutanyakan bagaimana keadaan lukamu itu. Apa sudah membaik? Soal yang kemarin…" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkukknya. Keadaan berubah menjadi canggung. "Ngg.. Aku tak sengaja.. Yeah, emosiku memang susah dikendalikan."

"Lupakan saja. Wajar kalau kau merespon seperti itu. Sifat dinginku ini memang sudah keterlaluan." Baekhyun sedikit takjub dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Pasalnya lelaki ini hanya mengeluarkan satu dua kata jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi tadi, Chanyeol berbicara sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sontak, namja yang tingginya hanya sepantaran dengan bahu Chanyeol pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau tidak hanya dingin, tapi juga pelupa. Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku sesuka hatimu." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan lekukkan kebawah pada kedua kelopak matanya. Chanyeol tersentak melihat senyum Baekhyun yang begitu alami. Melihat senyuman Baekhyun dari jarak yang lumayan dekat menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran menyentuh hatinya. Geratarn aneh yang ia tak tahu apa itu artinya.

"Oh" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sebenarnya ia sedang mengontrol perasaannya saat melihat senyum Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang 'oh'? kau sama sekali tidak asik diajak bicara. Jadi kau mahasiswa tingkat berapa?"

"Tingkat empat. Dan kau, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sedikit kikuk saat memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Ah jadi kau seniorku.. Aku baru ditingkat dua," Baekhyun terkekeh . "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya!"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk pada salah satu bangku di kantin.

Kyungsoo mendongkakakkan kepalanya, kemudian melambai kepada Baekhyun. "Aigoo, Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia,"

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol sudah berbicara denganku dengan kalimat cukup panjang. Woaa.. aku takjub mendengar suara bassnya itu," Baekhyun tertawa. "Yeah, walaupun terdengar seperti ahjussi-ahjussi tua, tapi ini sangat menggembirakan."

"Oh, namanya Chanyeol. Eih.. uri Baekhyun sedang berbunga-bunga rupanya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencolek dagu runcing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak. Kemudian ia ambil Milkshake coklat kyungsoo dan meneguknya.

"Ya! Kau bisa memintanya terlebih dahulu." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ei, jangan marah. Besok akan kutraktir apapun yang kau mau,"

"Janji?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Well, bagaimana kemarin? Apa saja yang kau lakukan diruang kesehatan berdua? Kau janji akan menceritakannya, Baekhyun-ah,"

"Eh, siapa yang janji? Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu," Baekhyun mendesah. Ia kembali mencomot donat milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tadinya ingin mencegah, tapi karena diimang-imangi dengan traktiran besok, akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa pasrah. "Seperti tempo hari saat kita berbicara melalui telpon, aku dan dia memang tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya merawat lukanya. Itu saja,"

"Baekhyun kau berbohong,"

"Berbohong apanya?" Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Lihat, hidungmu memanjang seperti pinokio."

Akhirnya, tawa kedua sahabat ini pecah memenuhi kantin. Kyungsoo memang selalu bisa membuat sahabatnya itu tertawa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menyusuri taman kota Seoul. Niat awal sebenarnya mencari inspirasi atau ide-ide untuk naskah novelnya. Tapi karena suaca sedang baik dan taman kota pun sedang ramai, maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai sambil menyegarkan mata melihat kuncup-kuncup sakura yang mulai mekar.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan bangku itu, tapi objek yang sedang tidur dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur di bangku tersebut dengan cara mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Tapi sosok tersebut belum menunjukkan reaksi untuk bangun. Baekhyun mencobanya sekali lagi.

GREB

Sosok yang sedang tertidur itu malah menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menempelkannya pada salah satu pipinya. "Lu…." Ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan perlakuan sosok itu. Tapi mendengar suaranya yang sedikit familiar, ia pun berusaha membangunkan sosok yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya.

Sosok itu pun tersadar. Mereka sama-sama terkejut menyadari keberadaan mereka masing-masing.

"Mwo? Kau lagi, kau benar-benar menjadi seorang penguntit."

"Asal saja kau bicara. Tadinya aku ingin mendudukki bangku ini. tapi karena ada orang yang sedang tertidur diatasnya, aku berusaha membangunkan." Baekhyun berdecak. "Ternyata kau orangnya,"

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketus.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau sendiri?" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah ketus.

"Kau juga tidak perlu tahu,"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti jawabanku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Bohong," Baekhyun sudah mulai geram.

"Kau yang berbohong,"

"Kau,"

"Kau,"

"Kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Walaupun aku menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Duduklah." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang berada disebelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga lebar dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang mendadak baik seperti itu. "Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau,"

Baekhyun tertawa. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mendudukki dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. "Aku hanya bercanda," kemudian ia tertawa kembali.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada," Tapi namja bermata mungil itu tetap saja tidak mengurangi besar suara yang ia keluarkan saat tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuatku mual,"

"Okay okay, aku berhenti." Baekhyun berusaha menghentikkan tawanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. "Tanyakanlah,"

"Waktu itu kenapa kau bersikeran mengobati lukaku, padahal sikapku…"

Belum selesai Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun sudah memotong. "Ah soal itu, sebenarnya sih ada dua alasan. Ngg.. Kau mau yang mana dulu?"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut pertanda ia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Kau bingung? Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Well, alasan pertama karena aku sering mendengar banyak orang yang tangan atau kakinya diamputasi hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Aku ambil contoh, waktu itu, saat aku pergi kerumah sakit. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pasien remaja perempuan yang kakinya sudah diamputasi. Saat kutanyakan alasan mengapa kakinya diamputasi, ia tiba-tiba menangis. Ternyata, hanya karena jatuh saat memakai high heels ibunya. Kakinya membengkak, tapi ia biarkan karena menganggap itu hal biasa. Tapi lama kelamaan, kakinya mulai membusuk. Saat keluarganya membawanya ke dokter, kakinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Tawanya hampir meledak saat mengetahui Chanyeol yang tengah menatap telapak tanggan kanannya dengan wajah khawatir. "Mengerikan," gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Well, lanjut pada alasan kedua. Sebenarnya ini hanya dorongan hati kepada sesama untuk saling tolong-menolong. Aku melakukannya karena memang aku ingin melakukannya." Jawab Baekhyun. Kali ini terkesan tulus. Tidak seperti alasan pertama yang hanya untuk menakut-nakuti Chanyeol. "Sama seperti jika kita mencintai seseorang. Terkadang, mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu memakai alasan." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu.." lirih Chanyeol.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang-layang memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Mencintai tanpa alasan? Chanyeol rasa ia mencintai Luhan tanpa alasan khusus. Hatinya sendiri yang memilih Luhan. Bahkan sifat materialistis yang dimiliki Luhan pun ia abaikan karena ia begitu mencintai Luhan. Tapi apakah Luhan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, yaitu mencintainya tanpa alasan khusus? Entahlah, hatinya semakin perih mengingat apa yang dilakukan Luhan tempo hari. Tapi yang benar-benar Chanyeol garis bawahi saat ini adalah. Ia mencintai Luhan tanpa alasan khusus.

_Bersambung…_

*gantung diri* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaap kenapa jadi ancur begini? Alurnya kecepetan lagi. aduhaduh….. ini bikinnya antara sadar dan tidak sadar, jadinya begini deh.. yasudah kalau ada yang ingin ngasih saran atau kritik silahkan klik tombol review T^T aku nerima dengan senang hati koook, tapi yang membangun yaa..

Well, don't forget to RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Can Feel You

Author : bysJ

Gendre : Romance(?), Fluff(?), Sad(?), Hurt(?)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol slight HunBaek

Leght : 3 of ?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God and their parents. Plot and story idea punya pengarang aslinya. Aku disini cuma ngecover.

Warning : typo(s), **boys love, boy x boy, yaoi, **OOC

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS!

**NO COPY PASTE!**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

WELL, HAPPY READING~~~

.

.

.

* * *

Sore itu sedikit mendung, angin pun bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuat udara terasa lebih dingin. Chanyeol sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman Namsan. Biasanya, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini dengan Luhan, sekedar berkencan atau mengobrol ringan. Sesekali mereka menikmati secangkir kopi di kedai kopi yang terletak tidak jauh dari sini.

Dulu, keadaan sangat manis. Tidak ada pertengkaran. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini. Chanyeol pikir ini adalah salahnya. Mungkin apa yang ia berikan selama ini tidak mencukupi apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan. Luhan seperti tidak puas dengan dirinya. Tapi, cinta memang tidak butuh alasan. Seharusnya Luhan bisa menerima kekurangan yang dimiliki Chanyeol, seperti Chanyeol menerima kekurangan Luhan yang bersikap manja dan selalu ingin dimengerti.

Chanyeol terus bergelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Luhan. Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai pada kedai kopi yang ia tuju. Ia memasuki kedai kopi tersebut dan memesan secangkir cappuccino pada pelayan. Selang beberapa lama, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" sebuah suara yang belakangan ini sering terdengar, memanggilnya. Sontak, Chanyeol menenggokan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukkan sosok pendek berambut kecoklatan tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Cih, anak itu lagi,"

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menuju meja Chanyeol yang terletak dekat dengan pintu masuk. "Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku sedang bekerja part time. Kedai ini milik kakek sahabatku. Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Nah kedai ini milik kakeknya,"

Chanyeol hanya menangguk-angguk paham.

"Hei, kau hanya memesan cappuccino? Pancake dan donat disini terkenal lezat,"

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk memesan makanan,"

Baekhyun cekikikan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Terkesan namja dihadapannya saat ini sedang melakukan diet. "Eih, kalau sedang diet bilang saja,"

"Ck, kau mengganggu ketenanganku, sudah sana pergi!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Namja pendek ini selalu saja mengganggu ketenangan dirinya.

"Ya, ya.. Baiklah," Baekhyun lalu berbalik, pergi kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyesap kembali cappuccino miliknya, matanya terus memandang keluar melalui jendela. Melihat orang-orang melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari, padahal cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Berjalan kaki entah menuju rumah untuk pulang, atau menuju tempat bekerja. Sesekali bercengkrama, mungkin dengan sahabat, teman, bahkan kekasih.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel yang sengaja dipasang pada pintu utama kedai sebagai pertanda ada pengunjung yang datang. Terlihat pasangan yang serasi memasuki area kedai. Mereka bergandengan tangan mesra, terutama namja cantik berambut keemasan yang bergelayut manja pada lengan namja yang berpostur tubuh lebih besar. Chanyeol duduk membelakangi pintu, sehingga belum menyadari kehadiran sepasang kekasih yang baru masuk ini. Kedua namja yang memiliki perbedaan tubuh yang sangat kontras tersebut memilih duduk di meja paling ujung, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat cangkir cappuccino miliknya, dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar apa yang dipesannya. Tetapi kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok yang amat familiar tengah bergelayut manja di meja paling ujung ruangan kedai itu. Chanyeol sangat mengenali sosok itu, Luhan, mantan kekasihnya. Tapi siapa pria berkulit tan yang bersamanya? Mereka baru saja putus, apakah secepat itu Luhan menemukan pengganti Chanyeol? Chanyeol saja tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari pengganti Luhan.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol menghampiri meja Luhan. Wajahnya yang tampan kini terlukis guratan emosi yang ditahan. Apa Luhan memutuskannya demi namja berkulit tan ini? Apa Luhan berselingkuh sewaktu mereka dalam masa pacaran? Sudah jelas, pasti Luhan berselingkuh.

"Cih, jadi kau memutuskanku demi namja tan ini Lu?"

Luhan yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia nampak terkejut dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Wajah Luhan memucat.

"Chan… yeol.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Jawab aku Lu," Chanyeol mendesis. Ia nampak betul-betul sedang menahan emosinya yang sudah berada diambang batas.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan,"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan Xi Luhan!"

"Kita memang sudah tidak ada kecocokan, Chanyeol. Jalan pikiran kita memang sudah berbeda." Jelas Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh, begitu? Lalu siapa laki-laki berkulit tan ini? Kakakmu? Adikmu? Atau kekasih barumu? Cih, atau selingkuhanmu saat kita masih berpacaran?" Chanyeol menekankan pertanyaan terakhirnya. Ia nampak geram dengan alasan Luhan yang menyatakan bahwa, mereka sudah tidak ada kecocokkan sama sekali.

Luhan tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Tenggorokkannya seperti disumbat.

"Chagi, bisa jelaskan siapa namja ini?" tanya namja yang memiliki bibir seksi kepada Luhan.

"Ngg.. Dia mantan kekasihku, Kai…" jawab Luhan takut-takut.

Namja tan tersebut hanya menyeringai licik sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Chanyeol semakin geram. Ingin sekali ia meludah dihadapan namja yang sekarang sedang memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Cih, aku sangat menyesal telah mempercayaimu Xi Luhan!" Chanyeol berteriak hingga semua pengunjung kedai ini menatap ke arahnya.

"A-aku minta maaf….." ucap luhan dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, namja jalang!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak.

Baekhyun yang masih berada satu ruangan dengan mereka hanya menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan secara bergantian. Ia belum terlalu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hanya mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa namja cantik didepannya adalah namja jalang. Itu berarti, Chanyeol sedang marah terhadap namja cantik dihadapannya. Bisa jadi, itu adalah penyebab mengapa Chanyeol melukai tanggannya sendiri.

Luhan juga sudah mulai marah dikatakan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Ia mendengus kemudian dengan tegas ia berkata, "Park Chanyeol, terima kasih karena kau telah mengatakan aku namja jalang. Tapi ingat, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kita lihat saja, kau akan kembali bertekuk lutut padaku," Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya sedikit kasar, "Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sini, tuan Park."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap tajam Luhan. Padahal tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat sejak tadi. Terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai, padahal hujan sudah turun. Ia terus saja menerobos hujan. Ia tidak peduli dengan ribuan tetes air yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang sedang berusaha mencari tempat berteduh. Ia tidak peduli, karena hatinya sungguh sakit saat ini. Ia biarkan air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan hujan yang jatuh pada permukaan wajahnya.

Dengan sigap, Baekhyun mencari payung dan melesat keluar menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah jauh dari kedai. Ia terus meneriakki nama Chanyeol. Tapi orang yang diteriakki seakan menulikan telinganya, karena sampai jarak mereka yang dibilang cukup dekat, Chanyeol pun belum berbalik, setidaknya untuk merespon panggilan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol. Itu membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Baekhyun segera memayungi namja tinggi itu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

"Chanyeol, Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini. Kembali ke kedai dan hangatkan dirimu. Atau kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Baekhyun.. tolong.. aku sedang ingin sendiri,"

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tempo hari. Kau tidak ingat apa kataku, hal bodoh seperti ini akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Ayo kita pulang dan hangatkan dirimu," ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menepis genggaman Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat bodoh," Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membimbingnya menuju kedai.

Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri? Tinggalkan aku sekarang, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun, lalu melangkahkan kembali kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Namun belum beberapa langkah, tubuh milik Chanyeol rubuh ke tanah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada lensa miliknya. Kepalanya terasa ditimpa beban berat. Tenggorokkannya kering. Ia seperti tidak bisa bersuara atau pun berbicara.

Sosok tubuh mungil berlari dari dapur membawa segelas air putih. Ia kemudian duduk pada tepi ranjang milik Chanyeol. Bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sadar.

"Akhirnya kau sadar," tangan milik Baekhyun menyentuh kening Chanyeol, "Sudah tidak panas," ujarnya seraya mengambil handuk kecil yang ada pada kening Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Tapi segera ditahan oleh Baekhyun, "Kau harus istirahat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ujarnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Oh, ini minum dulu," Baekhyun menyerahkan segelas air putih yang dari tadi ia bawa kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam, lalu meneguk air putih yang dibawah Baekhyun.

"Kau pingsan, beruntung ada salah satu teman kampusmu yang lewat dan membawamu kesini. Yeah, dia yang mengganti bajumu. Tapi karena dia masih ada urusan, dia pergi, dan aku yang menjagamu" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang minum dengan terburu-buru, seolah-olah ia tidak minum beberapa hari belakangan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas yang isinya sudah berpindah ke dalam lambung milik Chanyeol.

"Ini gunanya teman," Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol diam-diam ikut tersenyum, "Kau belum makan, kan? Aku sudah buatkan makanan. Yeah, aku juga baru belajar memasak. Harap maklum,"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ragu. Baekhyun kembali tertawa melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang lebih mirip seperti orang yang akan diracun. "Aku memang baru belajar memasak, tapi dijamin, makananku itu tidak mengandung racun apapun."

Chanyeol kembali bungkam. Kali ini tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Baekhyun kembali bingung, "Wae?"

"Ani, aku hanya bingung, kenapa ada orang sepertimu yang mau berbaik hati menolong orang yang menyedihkan seperti aku ini? Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal dengan baik," sanggah Chanyeol.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku menolongmu karena aku ingin, itu saja," Baekhyun mengusap surai hitam legam milik Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ini orang jahat?"

Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya, bola mata sipit itu kemudian menatap lekat Chanyeol "Kalau kau orang jahat, mungkin sudah dari dulu aku ini diculik, dirampok, diperkosa, bahkan dibunuh olehmu."

"Yeah, kau benar,"

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita makan." Baekhyun beranjak dari tepi ranjang Chanyeol. Sosok mungil itu kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempatnya. Masih teringat jelas kata-kata Luhan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya itu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Melupakan Luhan memang hal mustahil baginya. Ia juga tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Luhan, karena Chanyeol tahu, ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Luhan.

Lamunanya terpotong karena mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dari ruang makan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol muncul dan memilih kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Meja makan berbentuk bundar itu sudah penuh dengan lauk pauk buatan Baekhyun.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau perlu makan supaya tubuhmu bisa kembali fit," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan mangkuk berisi nasi kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum melihat sosok mungil dihadapannya yang begitu perhatian. Yeah, Chanyeol pikir mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, perhatian Baekhyun jauh lebih besar daripada perhatian yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo cobalah," Baekhyun lalu mengambil _sigumchi namul_ dengan sumpitnya lalu menaruhnya pada mangkuk milik Chanyeol. Dengan ragu Chanyeol memasukan bayam bumbu itu kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menunggu respon Chanyeol dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Makanan apa ini?" Chanyeol berlagak seolah masakkan Baekhyun tidak layak makan.

"Aish, yang benar saja. Padahal aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk yang berada pada buku resep," Baekhyun menggerutu kemudian mencoba sendiri masakkannya. "Ini enak, mungkin lidahmu yang sedang bermasalah,"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara berat yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Ini pertama kali Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa, dan dia sedikit takjub, "Aku hanya bercanda, ini sungguh enak," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan membuatnya sedikit berantakkan.

"Yeah, terima kasih. Kalau begitu, selamat makaaaan!" seru Baekhyun riang.

.

.

.

_**4 bulan kemudian…**_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku semakin tertuju padanya, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hatiku selalu berdebar-debar jika berada dekat dengannya, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan bibirku selalu mengulum senyum jika mengingat kejadian lucu bersamanya, aku juga tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan kata rindu saat aku jauh darinya. Tidak, ini hanya rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya.. semoga rasa ini tidak tumbuh terlalu dalam.. yeah, aku harap.._

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang sengaja ia buka tirainya. Hari sudah gelap. Bintang pun sudah banyak menampakkan diri. Hari ini langit malam sangat cerah sehingga bintang dengan mudah sekali terlihat. Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Tiba-tiba sekali ia ingin menulis pada buku biru yang terdapat tulisan _My Diary _pada sampul depannya, dan sekarang, jadilah tulisan yang menurut Baekhyun sendiri sangat konyol.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke balkon apartemen miliknya. Ia tinggal sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, tinggal bersama kakeknya. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan tinggal bersamanya, tapi Baekhyun menolak. Akhirnya ia sewa apartemen yang harganya tidak terlalu mahal, yeah, sesuai dengan kantong mahasiswa.

Cukup lama ia berdiri disana, memandang langit dan bulan bergantian. Merasakan hembusan angin malam yang lembut dan menyejukkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya jatuh pada gedung apartemen yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartemen miliknya. Sekitar 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Ya, itu gedung apartemen tempat Chanyeol tinggal. Mengingat Chanyeol membuat hatinya kembali bergejolak.

Saat ini hati Baekhyun tengah gundah, ia tidak menyangka perasaan aneh akan hadir menghampiri hatinya. Ia tahu nama dari perasaan ini. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak ingin berharap lebih. Karena ia tahu, berharap itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi jika perasaan spesial itu hanya terdapat pada satu belah pihak.

Awalnya, Baekhyun hanya ingin membahagiakan orang dengan cinta yang ia bawa, tanpa perlu ia menyentuh cinta. Tapi kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol membawa sebuah tujuan lain. Bunga-bunga rindu telah tumbuh subur dihatinya dan akan terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan membuat pemiliknya terlonjak kaget. "Terkutuk kau," rutuk Baekhyun seraya mengelus-elus dadanya, "Ne?"

"Byun Baekhyun! Buka pintunya! Kau sungguh tega!" teriak suara cempreng dari seberang.

"Eh?"

"Apannya yang eh? Ck, buka pintunya, kakiku sudah mulai kesemutan,"

"Ne, tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu. Ia buka material yang terbuat dari kayu itu, dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Mian, hehe" Baekhyun menampilkan cengiran kepada sahabatnya yang nampak kesal.

"Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Baekhyun. Kau membuatku jengkel," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Laksanakan perintah tuan Do," Baekhyun terkekeh, "Silahkan masuk,"

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen Baekhyun diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tumben tirainya kau buka," ujar Kyungsoo seraya melesatkan kakinya menuju balkon.

"Langitnya cerah, sayang kalau dilewatkan,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, dan sejak kapan kau menulis buku harian?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan kyungsoo barusan. Dengan terburu-buru ia pergi menuju balkon dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah membaca halaman yang baru saja ia tulis dengan kata-kata konyol yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian agar tawanya tidak meledak saat itu juga. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, _toh_, rahasianya juga sudah ketahuan. Buat apalagi disembunyikan. "Tak perlu menahannya seperti itu,"

Seketika tawa Kyungsoo meledak. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan_ dia sudah gila_.

"Puas?" tanya Baekhyun seraya merebut buku harian miliknya yang berada pada paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha meredakan tawanya dengan cara mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah dari tadi. Tangannya pun sudah meramas perutnya sendiri. Dia semakin mirip orang gila.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara terengah-engah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus dan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen. Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk di ruang tv tanpa menyalakan tv, ia hanya duduk memandangi stoples-stoples yang berisi berbagai camilan kesukaannya.

"Hey, jadi kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sudah kubilang, jarak antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "Siapa bilang aku membencinya, aku hanya tidak suka saat respon pertamanya saat bertemu denganku,"

"Ya sama saja,"

"Berbeda, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Yeah, terserah padamu," Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun. "Tapi aku turut bahagia,"

"Karena?"

"Tulisan yang terdapat pada buku harianmu, itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kau sedang jatuh cinta, Baekhyun-ah, well, aku ikut bahagia,"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Tidak segampang yang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo, aku terlalu takut,"

Kyungsoo cekikikan, "Takut apa? Kalian berdua sangat cocok jika dilihat-lihat. Kalian saling mengobati dan melengkapi,"

"Aku takut berharap," Baekhyun berkata ragu.

"Oh, masalah itu. Ngg.. aku memang tidak terlalu mahir untuk masalah ini, tapi yeah, dilihat dari cara Chanyeol menatapmu memang sedikit berbeda. Tatapannya tersirat makna yang mendalam," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi belum tentu Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku takut dia hanya menganggapku seorang _dongsaeng_,"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja seperti air mengalir. Ikuti terus arusnya, maka dengan sendirinya kau akan sampai pada muara bernamakan cinta," Kyungsoo kembali tertawa.

"Kau menggelikan,"

"Aku mengikuti gaya bahasa pada buku harianmu, pabbo"

"Ya!" wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingat apa yang tadi ia tulis pada buku hariannya. Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Cinta memang ajaib, karena dengan mudah mengubah kebiasaan seseorang.

"Well, aku baru membeli serial komik terbaru," ujar Kyungsoo.

Dan malam cerah itu dihabiskan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan membaca komik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesu di koridor, hari masih lumayan pagi. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sedang ada tugas yang mengharuskannya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dari pagi buta, mungkin berlanjut sampai nanti malam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia tidak masuk hari ini karena harus mengantar kakeknya melakukan check up.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, spontan langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh. Baekhyun mendapati seseorang besurai keperakkan tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pasalnya, penampilan lelaki tersebut lebih mirip seorang anak band rock, dengan tindik ditelinga, eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya, dan baju serta celana jeans yang sengaja digunting-gunting. Mahasiswa pasti tidak berpenampilan seperti ini, kan?

"Hei, apa kabar?" ternyata penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan suara aslinya. Suara lelaki ini membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Tapi buru-buru ia hilangkan keinginannya itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan lelaki berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" lelaki itu berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun. "Aku Oh Sehun, apa benar kau Baekhyun?"

Kontan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lelaki yang mengahu namanya Oh Sehun. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Dari mana kau tahu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu,"

Sehun tertawa, "Oh, itu. Ah tidak usah dipikirkan, aku tertarik padamu dan aku langsung mencari tahu semua tentangmu,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Terlalu santai dan terburu-buru, tapi sukses membuat organ pemompa darah yang dimiliki Baekhyun terasa berhenti.

"M-maksudmu?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi pacarku ya? Apa masih kurang jelas?" Sehun menatap lekat manik kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar. Sekali lagi, lelaki dihadapannya ini sukses membuat jantungnya mendadak berhenti. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tenggorokkannya mendadak kering. Tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan, ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, sukses membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sehun berdecak, "Jadi kau menerima aku sebagai kekasihmu atau tidak, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah yang sialnya terasa keras seperti batu. "Ng… a-aku.. aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, ngg…."

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" sergah Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi," ulang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menolaknya saat ini juga, tapi ia masih bingung merangkai kata agar lelaki dihadapannya ini tidak sakit hati nantinya. Yeah, wajah lelaki ini memang tampan, tak kalah dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan wajah lelaki ini nyaris mirip dengan tokoh kartun anime yang sering Baekhyun lihat di tv sampai larut malam. Tapi untuk urusan penampilan, lelaki ini kalah jauh dari kata rapi.

"Besok?"

"Itu terlalu cepat, Sehun-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Dua hari?" alis Sehun terangkat sebelah.

"Tiga hari," tawar Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa, "Itu terlalu lama, Baekhyun-ssi,"

Baekhyun hanya _cengegesan, _"okay, dua hari."

_Bersambung…._

* * *

A/N : *gorok leher* kyaaaa ini aneeeeeh T^T haaaah aku bingungg mau ngomong apa lagi, soalnya akhir-akhir ini feel nulis rada ilang, jadi deh kaya begini..

Okeh, untuk chap 2 kemarin dan untuk chap kedepannya, itu tuh flashback kenapa si Baekhyun bisa lupa ingatan, kenapa juga si Chanyeol nyesel ngelepasin Baekhyun /? Yah intinya akar permasalahan deh/?

Oya, disini juga Chanyeol itu sunbaenya Baekhyun yah, jadi lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

Nggg, apalagi yah? Oiiaaa aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sama readers yg udh review3 makasih banyaaak maaf gabisa balesss T^T aku sibuk liburan soalnya kawkawkwk *digantung* pokoknyaa I love you deh *kecup basah*

Untuk readers yg udh baca, thanks juga udh meluangkan waktunya untuk baca ff nista ini T^T hihih aku sayang kamoo…3

Well, don't forget to RnR


End file.
